


Shall i compare Thee to a summer's Day

by lesbian4lochness



Category: Original Work
Genre: Just posted so i have a writing portfolio :P, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian4lochness/pseuds/lesbian4lochness
Summary: Shall i compare Thee to a summer's day?You are certainly as unpleasant..





	Shall i compare Thee to a summer's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of poetry i did a while ago, and posted just so i can keep my writing portfolio in One Nice and Tidy Place. 
> 
> Either way, enjoy my salt!

Shall i compare Thee to a summer's day?

You are certainly as unpleasant  
You sit in your sky palace, looking down on all others  
You wonder why they don't turn their faces  
to your bright, abrasive visage  
Why they flock to their cooled caves,  
Why they shelter from Your sweltering rays  
Rather than bask in Your gilded glory  
Rather than stay reverently in Your heat  
Rather than paint Your evening skies  
For, why would they want anything else  
When You’re glowing for all the world

And oh, the people, those poor people  
Struggling under the oppressive hand  
By which you condemn their paintings to puddles  
By which you burn their flesh and char their trees  
They swat your flies and exclaim  
"Oh lord, this heat.  
This terrible oppressive heat"  
They bathe themselves in neptune's cool waters  
To purge themselves of Your touch  
Peel off sticking clothes, slick with sweat  
And unquestioningly human smells  
And plead for a moment of mercy 

Shall i compare Thee to a summer's day? 

You arise, envious of the moon  
With her silver circlet and shimmering veil  
Granting long worn solace to day labourers  
You arise, sick and pale with grief  
That she is fairer than you  
That your subjects worship her  
Rather than your blazing grace  
And you arise, red with your rage  
And burn their fields and melt their roads  
Cast a simmering, smoldering spell  
You blaze twice as feverishly  
As punishment for their love  
For Selene rather than yourself  
Or perhaps to remind your forgetful subjects  
"I am here.  
My circlet is gold and my veil  
Twice as bright as she"  
Jealousy resigning you to char your children  
To harm in the name of love

But certainly, you are beautiful.  
Your palace of ivory and bronze  
Your deep, expansive blue  
Flowers grow under your gaze  
Wilt under your command  
Green in color, though not in intent  
Pretty of face, though not of heart  
Poets have sung your praise and written your worship  
Either to please or placate the great sky  
They've talked of the bloom of summer  
The new, opening blossom of the morning  
The dewdrop dusk  
The clean air and saltwater scents  
A rose, by any other name would smell as sweet  
But the bloom of summer has thorns  
Harsh and blood shaded  
Your words, pretty and petaled  
Twice for every sweet sentiment  
Is a piercing lie 

Shall i compare Thee to a summer’s day?  
You scald those who come too close  
Whose love is unwavering  
You tease the promise of requite  
You do not intend to follow through.  
Pull their heartstrings to follow your rise and fall  
Entranced and awaiting your final bow  
But you are not so glorious  
Though bright and beautiful, you are distant  
Your companions millions of years away  
Wondering if you feel their presence as they do yours  
Or if they are gazing at something long gone  
You make yourself heard, make yourself seen  
So that nobody may turn away  
And none can come close  
Until you at last you flee for the west  
And from yourself, grant them due rest.


End file.
